


Northern Anthem

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-04
Updated: 1999-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: I found the dsa through fortuitous surfing only, and now that my need for randy fiction is satisfied... the only contribution I feel worthy to post is this... and happens to be the only patriotic thing I've ever done for my country... but I'm proud to be Canadian.  And if anyone can think of the *perfect* tune, go ahead.  As long as you let me  know.





	Northern Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Northern Anthem 

I found the dsa through fortuitous surfing only, and  
now that my need for randy  
fiction is satisfied... the only contribution  
I feel worthy to post is this...  
and happens to be the only patriotic  
thing I've ever done for my country...  
but I'm proud to be Canadian.  
And if anyone can think of the *perfect* tune, go ahead. As long as  
you let me  
know.  


# *NORTHERN ANTHEM*

  


For the arctic plains where the caribou roam,  
For the clear blue skies that feel like home,  
For the country stretched from sea to sea,  
For the North will be a home to me.  


For rolling hills and open plains,  
For summer thunderstorms and rains,  
For wandering off the beaten track,  
For the force eternally pulling me back...  


To rivers that flow,  
And wheat that blows,  
And trees that grow  
In this great land.  
To wolfish cries,  
The open skies,  
The breeze that sighs  
Across the land.  


For conifers and old oak trees,  
For fireworks and maple leaves,  
For the arctic plains where the caribou roam,  
The North will always be my home.  


by Jennifer Coe.  


jesterangel@hotmail.com  


* * *


End file.
